


Water, Water Everywhere

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Mark Cohen, Transgender, rent - Freeform, transgender character, transgender mark cohen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: he’s drowning
Kudos: 10





	Water, Water Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maurquez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurquez/gifts).



he’s drowning 

he’s drowning and he doesn’t know what to do

help

* * *

Mark woke up in a cold sweat, staring out the window of his bedroom. His alarm clock, sitting on the desk in front of the window, repeatedly blinked _1:00._ Mark rubbed his eyes and threw his blanket off. He knew he’d have to get that stupid clock fixed.   
  


Despite the clock not working, it was right about the time right now, (Mark could tell from the darkness outside) and despite that, he reached into his dresser and started putting clothes on. He heard the occasional car zoom by, as if the city that never slept was finally getting sleepy.   
  


Having gotten dressed, Mark laid back down with a sigh and stared at the ceiling. What did he have to do now? Nothing. Why had he gotten dressed? He didn’t know. Some unseen, unknown force seemed to have convinced him to.

He heard Roger snoring in the other room. Roger had everything. The perfect girlfriend, probably accepting parents, even crazy fans and groupies for his tiny garage band.   
  


What did Mark have? Nothing, and a binder that was two sizes too small.


End file.
